brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LFY1547/Archive 1
This is an archive. Please do not edit it. If you'd like to leave a message for me, contact me here. For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 22:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Editing/ ~ CJC 10:01, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Cat JSYK, you can't add the AC template on your own. You have to wait for a CQM member to. -- 21:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey, It seemed like you were asleep on Chat so I just thought I might leave you a message here. Hopefully we can talk tomorrow on chat and help you out. Cya! Codyn329 (talk) 04:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ah, okay. Thanks for the info. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. ~Jd I'll get on right now. ~Jd Too many accounts and name changes. D: LCF (talk!) 23:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Too many accounts and name changes. D: LCF (talk!) 23:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :P LCF (talk!) 23:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, your sig code's not right. -- 23:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Also I've modified your talk page so that the messages will now show up within the grey. -- 23:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It takes you to a redirect to your old account. You should change it to link to your current profile/talk page. You're welcome. -- 00:16, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks bro! :D Re: Award Awesome! Thanks LFY! :D BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) DWCA For more information on this award, go here. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 04:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) LFY, before you undo an edit please check was what changed, not just the summary. :P LCF (talk!) 23:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Key to the TARDIS For more information on this award, go here. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 22:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Drewlzoo You're welcome. 13:16, 31 October, 2013 (UTC) LFY, I was going to edit Giant Snail. :P --LCF (talk!) 16:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Removal of your block Hi LFY. I don't see anything from about removing your block... please can you let me know via the contact form if you want to have this account unblocked (and, of course, please confirm that what you told me wasn't true, and this account hasn't been used as a sock of ToaMeiko). Thanks - sannse (help forum | blog) 18:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) User blog:King Kahuka/Remove this blog!!! maybe you should read this Re:Hi It doesn't seem to be a real category, so it should be removed. 20:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) What did I do? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 01:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 01:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC)) I am so sorry. i'm just a stupidhead who likes to do stupid stuff. I will never vandalize again. (AnthonyGuy (talk) 01:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 01:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC)) How long does a ban last? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 01:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 01:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC)) Why did you ban me? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 23:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 23:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Can't you tell a fake fight when you see one... And you banned Brandon too, right? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 23:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 23:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) why am i banned from chat? i only spammed once (which i said wjkcajf because i was testing chat if i was glitched) and i stopped using caps just this morning because of something that encouraged me not to do it (what happened should not be said on this wiki) but i do not deserve a ban, besides, last time i was on i was confused of your Blobby Religion... So why do i deserve a ban like this? nothing bad happened last time i was on LFY. :Your ban was because of offenses over the past week, such as caps, spam, and personal attacks (i.e. calling people "fat and ugly"), and your actions in the log that posted in your RfCM comments triggered this ban. 01:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Sig Designer {|style="border: 4px solid red; background-color: black; width: 80%; border-collapse; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto" |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:left;padding:10px;"| |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:10px;"| |style="font-size: x-large; margin: 10px; vertical-align: middle; height: 1.1em;"| Thank you for helping me with my Sig! |- |style="vertical-align: middle; border-top: 1px solid red;"| DarthShlomo has awarded you with a badge for your good deeds! I hope you like it! --'DarthShlomoUser talk:DarthShlomo'(talk)' 21:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'(talk)']] Yeah, better watch that. :P LCF (talk!) 03:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) . [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'(talk)]] Friendship! '''This badge is awarded to all users that are my friends LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 16:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when is my ban over? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 22:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 22:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC)) Am I banned for life? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 23:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 23:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) How long is my ban? (AnthonyGuy (talk) 23:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 23:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) +archive I added the set number because it made the set feel more, you know, realistic. And i have seen fake set numbers on customs. (of course i forgot they're names, i have awful memory) I'm sorry that i added the fake set number. Hey LFY, I just got the LEGO Universe astronaut. --LCF (talk!) 21:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) hi hi :) how do I become a chat person? I have seen people swear before and if your not there..............what do I do? I really want to help out I REALLY like legos can you think about it? :) hi Presidentbusiness.jpg No problem! :) Agent Spy(talk) LFY!!! Have a heart man!!!!!! Let me on chat today! It's Thanksgiving!! (AnthonyGuy (talk) 20:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC)AthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 20:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you!!!!! (AnthonyGuy (talk) 20:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC)AnthonyGuyAnthonyGuy (talk) 20:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Star Wars RPG Application *I walk into Cloud City alone, but I saw the strange sight of The Falcon! *Luke: Hellllo? *Nobody? Hmm Cloud City usually is filled with people. *Stormtrooper General: Skywalker has entered the facility check all corridors and if he is found turn him in. What will happen after that is confidential! THAT'S AN ORDER! *Stormtrooper: But he's a Jedi! He can defend himself! *Stormtrooper General: DON'T BE A SISSY AND SHOOT FASTER THAN HE CAN SWING HIS LIGHTSABER! *Stormtrooper: Yes Si- *Luke: And you have to be fast! *I sprint as hard as I can down the corridor and I hear: *Stormtrooper General: BLAST HIM! *Good thing they can't aim... I see. 16:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC)